Tunable lighting systems may be used to illuminate one or more scenes containing objects and may be adjustable such that the light output by such systems is varied based on user input. Such tunable lighting systems may be adjusted to, for example, increase or decrease the amount and/or type of light that is illuminated onto a scene. Further, such tunable lighting systems may include multiple light sources, such as multiple light bulbs, to illuminate a scene.